The Shadow Blades
Overview Summary #Travel to the secret location of the Shadow Blades' meeting. Avoid being spotted. #Eavesdrop on the Shadow Blades' meeting. Remain hidden. #See Guildmaster Luan for your reward. Obtained From :Guildmaster Luan in Kaineng Center Requires :To Tahnnakai Temple Reward :*3,000 XP :*175 Gold :*Imperial Commendation Dialogue :"A rival organization calling itself the Shadow Blades has emerged within city limits. Some of its members have approached individuals inside the Obsidian Flame in a recruiting bid. Of course, all who were asked refused such an insulting offer. The group has made a name for itself by taking dishonorable jobs. In doing so, they bring dishonor to all who practice the Shadow Arts. We have learned of a meeting taking place in the Undercity, away from prying eyes. I need you to spy on the proceedings and then report directly back to me with what you have learned. Do everything possible to avoid being seen, and whatever you do, do not engage them in combat. The Shadow Blades must not know of our intentions... yet." ::Accept: "I will do as you ask." ::Reject: "Hide and sneak in the sewers isn't my game." Intermediate Dialogue :Shadow Blade Assassin: "They think themselves superior because they refuse what they call dishonorable work. I say they are cowards, afraid to do what must be done!" :Shadow Blade Assassin: "Why should they be respected? We do the dirty work." :Shadow Blade Assassin: "A fine question, brother. The only way for us to earn respect is to take it! We will destroy the Obsidian Flame and secure our position as the most feared Assassins in Cantha!" :Shadow Blade Assassin: "Finish your work quickly as possible. We will reconvene shortly to begin our assult on the Obsidian Flame." :Shadow Blade Assassin: "We will strike like lightning! Before they realize what is happening, it will be too late." :Shadow Blade Assassin: "What of those who would surrender to us? Will we spare them and take them into our ranks?" :Shadow Blade Assassin: "Any who yield are cowards! We have no use for them!" :Shadow Blade Assassin: "We will kill them all!" :Shadow Blade Assassin: "Be one with the shadows, brothers." :Shadow Blade Assassin: "May your blades guide you to the hearts of your enemies." Reward Dialogue :"So the Shadow Blades think they can get rid of us? They will taste fire from the Obsidian Flame." Followup :Lambs to the Slaughter Walkthrough Travel from Kaineng Center or map travel to either of The Marketplace (much closer) or Nahpui Quarter. For Canthan-born characters, Vizunah Square (Local Quarter) is the closest starting point. Follow the map marker to get to The Undercity. Once there, observe the Shadow Blades from a distance and listen to their dialogue. Stay out of aggro range. Notes *If you get too close to the group as they are talking you will fail the quest and have to rezone. Make sure you are as far away from them as possible (more than one aggro circle, preferably 1.5 to 2 circles away). *If the group encounters afflicted to the west, they will engage in battle and most likely never get to finish their chat, in such a case you may have to rezone. Category:Factions quests